Disposable articles of the type described above are well known, both in the form of disposable articles as a replacement for traditional underwear and in the form of absorbent articles intended for incontinent persons.
A special type of article is intended to be fastened detachably to a separate belt arranged around a user's waist.
The international PCT application WO 1994/26224 and the later application with application number 2012/050740 describe such absorbent disposable articles comprising hook elements at each corner on the surface intended to face towards the user. The documents describes how the 4 hook elements, placed at each corner of the article, are fastened detachably to a separate belt that surrounds the user's waist when the article is put on said user.
Another type of commonly occurring disposable articles consists of so-called belt articles. A belt article is characterised in that it comprises a transverse belt permanently joined to the article, either at the article's front or rear transverse edge. The surface that is intended to face towards the user when the article is in use has in this case, at the opposing transverse edge, hook elements intended to be connected detachably to the belt. At least one hook element is arranged here in the respectively opposing corner. On application of such a belt article, the belt is fixed, in a first stage, around the user's waist. The opposing free transverse edge is then led in between the user's legs and fastened to the outside of the belt. The hook elements are intended to be fastened to the side of the belt that is oriented away from the user. Special receiving surfaces on the belt designed to cooperate with the hook elements are common. It is also common that the entire belt is manufactured from a material that can cooperate with the hook elements, wherein no special receiving surfaces are arranged on the belt.
Absorbent belt articles, so-called belt diapers, are described in several different patent documents. For example, belt diapers are described in the international patent applications WO 1999/21522 and WO 1994/26224.
Regardless of whether the article is intended to be fastened to a separate belt or it is a so-called belt article, the same problem arises on application. The problem consists in that the corners of the article have a tendency to fold in over the surface of the covering layer that is intended to face towards the user when in use and attach to the fibre loops on the covering layer. Several different types of covering layer intended to rest against the user's abdomen consist of fibrous nonwoven layers comprising fibre loops, on which the hook elements easily get caught in an undesirable manner. The result is that difficulties arise in finding and releasing the article's corners/hook elements when the article is put on a user.
There is thus a need for an improved disposable article, both of the type that is intended to be used together with a separate belt and of the type that comprises a permanent belt at one transverse edge, where the hook elements that are intended to be connected to the belt are easily accessible/easy to find.